


Jealous Teachers

by PaperFox19



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Threesome, Yaoi, nude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:46:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jet's life was saved in Ba Sing Se, and he stays with the group, to help them with the invasion. He plans to teach Aang to fight, his presence has an effect with Zuko, and a new choice is made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Chapter 1 Freedom

Jet was under Long Feng's control, he used his weapons to try and kill Aang, but he was sweating and panting heavily. Aang knew that Jet was fighting the control, if he wasn't and fighting at full focus Aang would have been seriously hurt by now. "Jet I know you don't want to do this, you're a freedom fighter."

Jet's body tensed and his eyes went back to normal, he remembered everything but the memories of his past were far more powerful than Long Feng's control. "What are you waiting for, do it!" Long Feng shouted and Jet snapped and threw his hook blade at Long Feng.

"You foolish child." Long Feng used earth bending to counter Jet's weapon, in a flash Aang felt his bending and used his own to counter it. His attack was diverted and Aang sent a barrage of rocks at Long Feng. Long Feng made a stone pillar and escaped Aang's attack.

"Jet are you ok?" Aang asked and Jet smiled.

"Yeah thanks to you. I owe you my life." Jet said and Aang blushed. "Nah I didn't do anything much, t was all thanks to Toph's training." Jet took Aang's hand and looked deep into Aang's eyes.

"No it was you." The boy's felt their hearts beat faster.

Sokka, Katara, Toph, Smellerbee, and Longshot came in, Aang pulled away from Jet his cheeks flushed.

"Umm let's get out of here." Aang said and the gang headed up to the surface.

Meanwhile

Iroh and Zuko were having it out in Appa's cell. "You have to look deep inside yourself, only you can decide what your destiny is."

"Your right Uncle." Zuko said and with one strike of his blades he cut off Appa's cuffs. Appa licked him before taking off flying.

"You did the right thing Zuko." Iroh said and Zuko collapsed. "Zuko!"

Zuko was sweating and breathing heavily. "What's happening to me?"

Back with Aang

The gang left the hidden base and fell into Long Feng's trap. Dai Li agents trapped them in between earth walls and were prepared to arrest them. Before they could Appa came flying in bashing threw the walls, and it gave Aang and Toph time to counter attack, with Jet's Longshot's and Smellerbee's help they were able to beat Long Feng's men with ease, and Appa sent Long Feng into the lake. Aang was so happy to have Appa back, he shed tears of joy.

Back with Zuko and Iroh

Zuko was sweating heavily and Iroh was doing everything he could to keep his nephew comfortable but he was having an internal battle, and things were not looking good. "I must get the Avatar he will be able to help."

"You can't, he won't help me." Zuko said, but then went into a fit of coughing and his temperature increased.

"Don't be so sure Zuko, you and the avatar are deeply connected, I know he will help you." Iroh got bags of ice and set them on top of the blanket that covered Zuko's body easing his heated body. "I will bring him here and he will help you, rest Zuko, you will need it."

Iroh left at great speed, and Zuko fell into a deep slumber.

To be continued


	2. Soul Searching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Chap 2 Soul Searching

 

Aang and Jet’s group joined up, getting on Appa they returned home. Only to plan for their next attack, the Earth King needed to be told the truth. The group raided the palace, poor guards never stood a chance even the dai lee fell to them. 

 

After offering a ride on Appa the king was shown the drill, and realized that the world had fallen into chaos, he was foolish, and sheltered but now he was ready to take action. Long Feng was arrested, and things began to move forward. The group returned to their place for a rest. 

 

Iroh found Aang and begged for his help. Toph was for it but Jet was against it, he didn’t want to help anyone from the fire nation. Still it was Aang’s decision, so he said yes. He believed this would be the perfect chance to mend bridges with the fire bender he really did want to be friends with him. 

 

Jet came along, still believing this was some fire nation trap. When they got to the apartment Zuko was writhing in bed, he was burning up. “Please help him.” 

 

Aang stepped up to Zuko who was shaking, his arrows glowed and he pressed his forehead to Zuko’s. The fire prince relaxed almost instantly and the two fell into a trance. “Oi!”Jet snapped but Iroh held him back. 

 

“Please don’t disturb him.” He says. 

 

Inside Zuko’s Mind

 

Aang wandered through the darkness until he found a well-lit spot. It was a young Zuko crying, his face had not been scarred yet. “Momma…sniff sniff…” 

 

“Hey, are you okay?” Aang asked, and the boy looked up at him. It shocked Aang to see how young Zuko was and how innocent his eyes were. 

 

“My mom she’s gone, I don’t know where she is, no one will tell me anything.” He said, he was shaking. 

 

“It’s okay, atleast your mom is alive right?” he sat down with the boy. “I don’t even remember what my mom looks like. I’m all alone.”

 

Zuko wiped his tears and put on a strong face. “Not anymore.” He took Aang’s hand. “From now on we will be friends.” Aang returned the grip and the boy smiled. He could read what this was, Zuko’s childhood and love for his mother. It is something he still carries with him. 

 

Next the boy vanished, and the dark void changed to a room surrounded by torches and people. Zuko spoke up against something a general said, and was forced to fight an Agni Kai against his father. He saw the intimidating shadow of the fire lord, and even though apologized and begged and pleaded, but Ozai ignored him and burned his face. This moment was the point of great sorrow for Zuko, the point he had lost his honor and how why he craved to find the avatar so. 

 

More visions passed by, them at the north pole, Zuko being betrayed by his sister, and them going on the run. He saw Zuko as the blue spirit, though he knew that already, but in that vision the blue spirit came over to him and kissed his hand. In his own way that was his desire to protect Aang even if it was for selfish reasons. 

 

Then finally he saw Zuko free Appa, he let the bison go, despite it meaning he could have used him to lure Aang. That two faded and Aang was able to find the real Zuko, he was naked and curled up into a ball, almost like he was in pain. “My honor I have to get my honor back, I’m nothing without it, nothing…” he trailed off. 

 

“That’s not true, you aren’t nothing Zuko!” the naked male turned to look at Aang. 

 

“Yes I am just go away, I don’t even know what I am anymore.” 

 

Aang rushed over and hugged him. “I’ve seen your past Zuko, you are more honorable than you know, in the face of so many you spoke out against a horrible plan instead of allowing it to be done, to those men you are a hero who saved their lives despite them even knowing who you are.” 

 

Zuko’s shaking stopped and he let himself be held by Aang. “You have gone so far, for so long you were blinded by this goal of getting your honor back, not even realizing you have more honor and determination than anyone else.” 

 

The prince turned and embraced Aang, wrapping his arms around him, letting his naked body mold against him. They fit perfectly, Aang rubbed his back telling him the things he needed to hear, because they were true. “I’ve seen what you’ve experienced you know what is happening is wrong, and I can tell you want to stop it, but your torn up, that’s why you are like this. You broke and needed someone to help put the pieces together.”

 

“No don’t listen!” the two turned to see what Zuko looked like when they first met. “We need our honor back, take him down now!” 

 

Instead the naked Zuko clung to Aang shaking his head violently. “He has his honor! He is walking a better path.”

 

“No!!!” the old Zuko launched the flames at the two and the naked Zuko shielded them. “I’m not you, and I don’t want to be. I know who I am, you are just the shadow of what my father wanted me to be.” 

 

The old Zuko burned away, and a path appeared between the two of them. Aang took the naked Zuko’s hand and they walked that path together. What they found was a vision of a potential future. 

 

Aang and Zuko both were in white, standing before their friends. They smiled at each other and kissed and the crowd was filled with cheers. The real two blushed and quickly looked away from each other, but took a peek back at the scene of the passionate kiss. “Aang I love you!” the future Zuko said. 

 

“I love you too.” The future Aang said and the two embraced. 

 

They faded away and Zuko and Aang woke up. They looked into each other’s eyes and blushed and quickly looked away from each other. “Umm…thanks for uh…helping me…”

 

“Yes…um anytime.” They were both blushing bad, and couldn’t meet each other’s gaze. Jet didn’t like it, and began feeling a tad jealous.

 

‘Just what happened between them?’ his question wouldn’t be answered as Iroh hugged his nephew, so happy he was okay. 

 

To be continued


End file.
